


Mind... Blown!!

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka and Keith would probably be bros, Control Your Content Consumption, Discussions of anti-shipping logic, Easter Egg Characters, God I hate shipping culture sometimes, Humor, I will not approve them, If you read all the tags, M/M, Salt, Shipping Discourse, Warning if you’re an anti this story isn’t for you, You've been warned, and you still come in and leave angry comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: The Fourth Wall Bar is an interesting place... Otabek and Keith have an interesting discussion there.





	Mind... Blown!!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!!  
> Please be mature and practice safe content consumption. If you read the tags and you don’t think that you will like what you see here, and you still come in and leave rage filled nasty comments, they will never see the light of day. For the rational, decent people, whether you agree with me or not, I welcome your thoughts! Enjoy!

The interesting thing about the Fourth Wall Bar was… you never knew what kind of people you’d run into. One night there might be a crowd of bespectacled men in black suits taking up several tables and sipping gin and tonics (with a lone woman, always in bright red, nursing an appletini and talking louder than her male companions)… another night, it might be a mixed crowd of young athletes, swimmers and basketball players and volleyball players whooping and pounding down beer by the pitcher… it really was a mixed bag in terms of clientele, but at least for the most part everyone got along well. The regulars knew each other at least by sight if not by name and more often then not offered warm greetings to each other as they entered the establishment.

  
Tonight was no different as Otabek opened the heavy wood door to the Fourth Wall. Yuri was practicing late this evening so Otabek decided to stop and have a drink with a friend. As he closed the door behind him, scanning the room for his friend, he noted a few of the regular crowd. There was a a group of four young men in a booth near the bar that usually came in at this time of day and although Otabek didn’t know their names they were always at least pleasant to him. At that moment, though, only the man with the heavily tattooed arms grinned and waved at him as the other three were currently embroiled in some sort of, er, incident (it appeared that the blond guy had spilled his drink all over the guy with the spiky hair and glasses while the guy with the striking silvery-black hair that seemed to change colors in different lighting was cackling loudly. Glasses guy didn’t look amused at all).

  
Otabek waved back, offered a quick fist bump to the dark haired guy with the big round glasses and the weird scar on his forehead (Otabek had to chuckle as the guy- Henry? Hal? Hunter? Something with an H- was mostly hidden behind a pile of books, one of which was propped open in front of him, and all that could be seen was a fist emerging) and a nod to the quiet, serious guy sitting at the table next to- Hank? Harley?- and his two companions, a pretty blonde lady and a really loud blue-haired girl who kept chattering incessantly and yelling “HEY” at the guy when she felt he was ignoring her.  
At last, he spotted a familiar dark head at the end of the bar and hurried to sit next to him.

  
“The usual, please, Mario?” Otabek asked the short, stout, grinning Italian bartender as he sat beside his friend, receiving his drink from Mario with a quick thanks. After a few sips, he finally greeted the slight brunet next to him. “Hey, Keith.”

  
Keith glanced over at him, setting his glass down with a small nod. “Hey man, what’s up?”

  
“Oh, the usual… you?” Otabek replied, flinching slightly as Ms Blue Hair screeched “HEY! LISTEN!” at quiet guy.

  
Keith shrugged and drained his drink. “More of the same… how’s your other half?”

  
“He’s doing great, actually….” Otabek paused and sighed. “But, apparently to some judgmental people I’m a creepy predator for dating him because he’s two whole years younger than me. Imagine the horror,” at this Keith scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

  
“That again?” Keith replied, taking a long swig of the new drink Mario had brought him and rubbing his forehead. “For fuck’s sake, don’t they have anything better to do? I hear you, though. Apparently, I’m a poor victimized child because Shiro is a few years older than me. I mean… they make it sound like I’m thirteen and he’s fifty! So dumb.”

  
Otabek groaned and shook his head. “Yeah, I feel that. Poor Yura, being preyed on by creepy adult me….” he trailed off and the two sat in silence, sipping their drinks and taking in the atmosphere of the bar… the guys in the booth had folded up a napkin into a tight triangle and were playing “paper football” with it. Tattoo Guy had the most field goals so far, followed by Silver. Blondie kept muffing his chances and Glasses appeared to be keeping score.

  
After a few minutes and a few chuckles as Blondie managed to flick the paper football into Tattoo’s glass (Tattoo thought that was hilarious and howled with laughter as he took pictures of it), Keith finally broke the silence. “You know what’s stupid though?” he said.

  
“Hmm?” Otabek finished his drink and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

  
“Well, we’re both eighteen, right?” Keith asked, wiping up a little condensation from his glass so he could rest his forearm on the bar in front of him.

  
“Yeah?” Otabek shrugged.  
“Well… get this. If you and I had ever had any interest in each other, by the judgmental crowd’s logic… we couldn’t date either, seeing that you’re a grown man and I’m a child.” Keith smirked a little as he crumpled his napkin and pushed it aside.

  
Otabek uttered an exaggerated gasp. “Oh my god, you’re right! Mind… blown!” The two shared a quiet laugh and Keith glanced at his phone.

  
“I better get going, need to get back to my regularly scheduled victimhood,” he snickered and stood up.

  
“Okay, man,” Otabek replied with a grin, shaking Keith’s hand. “Enjoy being a victim.”

  
“Thanks, Bek, have fun being a predator.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m a bit salty bc I heard there was a blog that did nothing but shit on people’s fanfics and call them pedophiles for shipping fictional characters who only have a few years’ age difference... why??? What miserable nasty people  
> If Beka is a predatory grown man at 18 and Keith is a helpless child at 18... how does that work??? I don’t get it  
> On a happier note if you recognize any of the characters from other fandoms or think you do, leave them in the comments :D  
> Also credit for the premise goes to magicalyoyo (AO3) / / iguanastevens (Tumblr) (I’d link you directly but AO3 hates me and never lets me link stuff) go check out their work, it’s great!!


End file.
